Thank You, Mutt
by FoxRain7
Summary: Bankotsu wants to thank Inuyasha for giving him the one girl who captured his heart... his own way. SONGFIC


**BanKag song fic! :D**

**The song is titled 'My Girl's Ex Boyfriend' from Relient K.**

**BTW I only write in French at my school, and we barely have English class, so my sentence structure might not be that good. ****My vocabulary isn't that much developped either, apparently, and I tend to reapeat a few words from time to time. **

**No flammes plz. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You, Mutt<strong>

"There we go, it's our turn soon," Bankotsu breathed.

"You can do it," Kagome assured. "Just like you practiced, remember?"

Suikotsu laughed. "Kagome, you never saw us practice."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll all do fine. Well, as long as you do better than Miroku, you should be okay."

Jakotsu snorted. "Yeah, we're not the ones reading the fortune of woman as a performance on stage."

A few weeks ago, their school decided to make a talent show, in which any one who was interested can perform in front of the whole school. The show was divided into different categories, and every winner of each group would not recieve any homework for two weeks.

Bankotsu and his brothers signed up for the 'singing band' part. And it was almost their turn.

"Big Brother," Renkotsu peeked from the curtains which hid them from the crowd. "Come over here for a sec."

Bankotsu walked over to him, and the bald man made a sign to get closer. Which also meant that he needed to say something into his ear. Bankotsu listened, and Renkotsu whispered, "_He's_ there. And with _her_."

The leader of the band smirked. "Perfect. Get your things ready."

Renkotsu nodded and went to get his guitar. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and her boyfriend. "What was that all about?" she asked Bankotsu.

He shrugged it off. "Oh, nothing." And he turned to his friends. "You guys ready?"

"Everything's set," Suikotsu approved.

"Same here," said Jakotsu.

"Kagome!"

They all saw Sango running to her friend. She looked panicked for some reason... "Sango? What's up?" Kagome asked.

The demon slayer started pushing Kagome to the opposite direction from where she just came from. "Quick! Hide somewhere, anywhere, just hurry and hide! There isn't any time to waste!"

Kagome stopped her from pushing her any further and faced her. "Sango, tell me what's wrong."

Sango took a few deep breaths and said a little slower, "It's Inuyasha. He's coming this way with _her_."

The miko's eyes widened. She looked around wildly. "Crap! Quick, get me some place to hide!"

"Get to the other side of the stage," Suikotsu suggested. "If he's coming this way, then that should be a good place to hide."

Kagome and Sango immediatly ran off. Moments later, Inuyasha showed up with Kikyo trailing behind him. "Where's Kagome?" he demanded.

The brothers did as if nothing had happened. They were examinating each of their instruments and ignored the half demon who barged into their own property. "Where is she?" Inuyasha repeated.

"She's not here. Now get lost," Bankotsu said in a cold tone.

"I know that she was here," Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, of course, that nose of yours really is useful sometimes, isn't it?" Renkotsu mocked.

Kikyo pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve. "Inuyasha, she's not here, and **we're** not supposed to be here either."

He gently pulled his arm out of her grip and snarled again, "Where is she, Bankotsu? I have to see her."

Suikotsu snorted. "Hah! I doubt she'd ever want to see **you. **Especially if you're with **her**," he said, referring to Kikyo. She glared at him and Inuyasha stood protectively in front of her. "Well what do you know," Suikotsu laughed. "He's even protecting her!"

"You leave Kikyo out of this," the half demon growled. "I'll say it one more time. Where is Kagome?"

Bankotsu sighed. He was getting sick of this. He faced him so that their noses almost touched. "Look here, half breed, she isn't here. And even if she was, I'm damn pretty sure that she wouldn't have listened to a thing had to say. Especially after what you did to her."

He continued by growling through his teeth, "If she didn't care about you at all, I would have killed you and ripped off your head for everything you've done. But I didn't, because unlike you, Inuyasha, I care about what she feels. She needs someone who can tell her how great she is. Not someone who tells her everything she does wrong."

He turned his back to him, but kept talking. "However, I'll admit it, I'm glad you came. And maybe I wouldn't have killed you after all. I would have made you live 'till this very day. Do you know why? Because I feel grateful to you."

Inuyasha stiffened. "... What did you just say?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. Very soon. In like... a minute?"

"Hey, you two," a security guard appeared out of nowhere **(A/N: Don't you just _love_ random people? :D)**and started pushing Inuyasha and Kikyo to the exit, where the rest of the crowd was. "Personal members only. You need to stay out of here."

With that, the two lovebirds were pushed out. Sango's head popped out of a corner. "Are they gone?"

Jakotsu nodded. "Yup. Good ridance."

Kagome and Sango came out of their hiding spot. The miko breathed a sigh of relief. "Safe."

Bankotsu smirked. Then, from outside, they heard, "Alright! Now we have Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu with our next song!"

The crowd eruprted into cheers. Bankotsu and his brothers were quite famous around the school. For the past few days, their performance was the only thing the students chattered about in the hallways.

"About time," Suikotsu mumbled.

"Good luck," Kagome said as she kissed Bankotsu on his cheek.

He chuckled. "Thanks."

As the group walked onto the stage, he could spot that mutt and his girlfriend all the way to the back of the crowd. They must have been pushed quite hardly if they got there in just a matter of seconds.

He glared at the half demon and inwardly growled. He would _never_ forgive him for what he had done.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Bankotsu was out for a walk that day. He needed some fresh air. Especially after gym class. He couldn't stand humidity, let alone the smell of sweat in the air. He stretched his arms out and yawned. "Ugh... I really need a break from all of this gym shit. I swear, that fat gym teacher is trying to kill us!"

He smiled as the wind brushed against his face. He looked up at the sky. The sun was out and shone brighter than ever. _"Looks like the day isn't going to be all that bad..."_

Then, he heard some sort of sniffling.

He turned to the sound and found a girl sitting on a bench, legs brought up to her chest.

She was wearing the school uniform, so that must have meant that she was from his school. Also, she looked quite familiar... He walked up to her and asked, "Hey... are you okay?"

Why was he asking if she was fine at all? It was obvious that she wasn't okay!

He saw the girl stiffen slightly, and when he tried to take a closer look at her, she turned her head to the other side.

Bankotsu raised a brow and sighed. Why did he even bother? It wan't like him to care for someone. But something about this girl made him curious.

Luckily, he could still see a small part of her face, and his eyes brightened with recognition. "Hey! You're... Kikyo, right?"

Big mistake.

The girl froze, and the whimpers quickly turned into crying. Though Bankotsu couldn't hear any whimpers, he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

He flinched away and immediatly apologized. "Hey, wait! Sorry! So you're not her!"

And for the very first time, she spoke. "I'll never be like her."

He raised a brow, but didn't ask anything else. He knew that it would only result to even more crying. Then, he took another look at her. just to see who it really was. He froze and averted his eyes from the girl.

_"That mutt's girlfriend."_

He absolutely hated Inuyasha. He and Inuyasha fought in the hallway, causing most of the walls of the school getting destoryed. They both had to pay for it, and it also got them into detention.

Ever since then, he and Inuyasha got into more and more fights, which was one of the reasons why they were one of the most known guys in the shcool.

And everytime they fought, he that the mutt's friends were always behind him, though they didn't bother getting involved into their quarrels. They were just like Inuyasha's shadows, only they were shadows which never followed him.

However, there was one girl who caught his attention... Her beautiful brown eyes shone with life, and her dark hair flew freely in the wind. Bankotsu never saw her smile before, but he imagined it warm and welcoming.

He asked Renkotsu who she was, or rather, what her relationship was with the dog. He learned that her name was Kagome. His brothers all shrugged when he asked his second question. They only hear that she was known as Inuyasha's girlfriend. Bankotsu couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed at this.

Over time, he forgot about everything, but when he heard someone talking about 'Inuyasha's _new_ girlfriend', his interest for Kagome returned.

Once, he questionned Inuyasha about his loyalty to his girlfriend right in front of Kagome's very eyes. The dog was infuriated, and yelled at him to mind his own buisness. That was probably the one fight which lead to the most wounds.

He glanced back at Kagome. So this was the girl he was so interested in. He never got a chance to talk to her. And why would he, anyway? It's not like _he_ interested _her_, right?

Well, here he was. He finally got his chance.

He would have smirked if they had met at another time and place, but... He never really knew how to deal with girls who cried. Was it the same thing as taking care of a crying kid?

If so, he sucked at it. He didn't know how to hold a kid, or how to comfort them. He once thought that giving a lollipop would shut them up, but of course, he knew better than that.

Bankotsu sighed. Before he knew it, the words spilled out of his mouth. "Look, will you quit crying already? It's not like you're a baby or anything!"

He instantly regretted it.

But surprisingly, nothing bad happened. Kagome didn't cry any harder or started yelling at him. In fact, she sniffed one last time before brushing away her tears with her hand.

And this time, he sighed in relief. He was surprised at how easily she took his order. And he admired her strength. He's never seen a girl who actually stopped crying when she was told to.

And then, he wondered...

"You had to deal with this a few times, didn't you?"

Kagome slowly nodded. Who was this guy? Why was he even talking to her? The only men she've seen this polite was Miroku, or some few guys, but she had a close relantionship with them. Like brother and sister.

This guy's voice sounded aufully familiar, though... And yet, she was sure that she only met him a few times. No - forget that - she's never met this guy, but she heard his voice tons of times.

He spoke again, "So, then... What's bothering you?"

And now he was concerned for her? Just who...

Kagome dared look up. What she saw in front of her took all the air she had in her lungs away. _"... Bankotsu...?"_

**Him**? Out of all the people she knew, she had to meet **him**? **He** had to be the one to talk to her? **He** was the one concered for her? But he was Inuyasha's enemy, and she was his friend... So why...?

Bankotsu smirked. "Hey. What's up?"

Kagome blushed lightly and looked down again. All the tears must have disappeared by now. He just had to be the one to find her crying, didn't he? Why couldn't it just be someone else, like Koga? Then again, wouldn't that have been worse?

"Hey! Come on, I just asked you something!"

"If I'm going to answer, it's by hiding my face from you," she replied.

He chuckled. _"At least she's still got a little spirit left in her."_

When Kagome still didn't answer, he repeated, "I'm wating for an answer."

"Why would you care?" she retorted.

Bankotsu stratched the back of his head and looked away, a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmmm... You're right. Why would I care? Let's see..."

Kagome looked up. She was surprised at how he was acting. She expected Bankotsu to be more hot heded after seeing all the battles between him and Inuyasha, but somehow... now, he seemed more light-heded.

Bankotsu caught staring at him with an annoyed look on her face and smirked. He caught her attention again. Coming up with a 'smart' idea, he said, "I just can't stand seeing girls cry."

She narrowed her eyes. "That... was... the most cheeziest thing I've ever heard a guy say."

He chuckled again. "Just tell me why you were crying earlier. I may be your boyfriend's enemy, but that doesn't mean that I don't give a crap about his friends."

Then, his blue eyes turned suspicious. "By the way... is that guy really your boyfriend?"

Kagome felt the tears coming up again. She looked down and hid her face from him. Why did he have to bring it up? Why couldn't she just forget about it?

When he heard her whimpering again, he thought carefully about what could possibly hurt her. With everything he's heard, Kagome was always had a smile on her face... So...

And then, it came to him. "Ah, I see..."

She froze. Did he really see? Or was he just thinking of something else? Either way, she didn't want to know the answer. "I don't care if you see or if you don't."

His eyes soften. "Hey, I'm not laughing at you. It's normal to feel like this after a break up. I wouldn't know, though. Girls always try to hit on me, but apparently, they're all annoying."

_"So he only got a part of it right..." _Kagome thought. _"That's good, I guess..."_

"But it's not just that, is it?"

She looked up at him with red eyes. "W... what?"

"He didn't break up with you, did he? He was two-timing on you with Kikyo, wasn't he? That could be the only reason why you're crying so much."

Kagome stared at him in shock. He barely knew her, and yet, he was already acting like as if he could read her mind. Was he always like this? How did he understand her problem so quickly?

She didn't say anything. A perfect sign which showed that Bankotsu was absolutely right. He smiled at his victory with a satisfied look on his face. "So I'm right. I knew that he wasn't the perfect type for any girl."

Kagome remained silent. What else could she say? He continued, but in a frustrated tone, "But just what exactly do you see in that guy?"

Now, she could answer, but very slowly. "He may look rough on the outside, but he's really nice and cute once you get to know him better."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. That's what they all say. But other than that, I guess there's nothing, right? He's just an ugly mutt who doesn't know how to stay by someone's side no matter what."

"T-that's not true!" she retorted.

"Then tell me what's so good about him!"

She thought about this carefully. And it hit her. The very first thing that attracted him to her. "Well... there are those fluffy white ears of his..."

He groaned in frustration. He should have seen this one coming. "Yeah. That. In case you haven't noticed, he's half dog. And just another heads-up. He doesn't have a tail. His brother is a full dog demon, and yet, Sesshomaru doesn't have any of those. He doesn't look anything like a dog. The only things that makes him look different from humans are those elf ears, that long nose, and that cold look of his."

Kagome giggled _very_ lightly, but Bankotsu still heard it. He smiled and continued, "Just let dogs be stupid. They're smart every once in a while, but not all the time. It's not their fault if they don't know how people feel."

He started sounding more and more like Koga. Kagome knew that she had to defend Inuyasha, but somehow... she just didn't want to. Everything Bankotsu mentioned was right. And she just didn't know how to argue with him.

"It's because of Kikyo, though, isn't it?"

That sudden question surprised her. And then, she felt like crying. Again.

Bankotsu seemed to know what she was going through, and his eyes softened. He sat next to her on the bench. "Why do you look like this everytime I mention her or your relationship with Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked away, but Bankotsu forced her to look at him straight in the eyes. "Why are you so troubled by her? She's Inuyasha's new girlfriend, but... you look a little **too **down to be dumped by him. Were you... maybe... **too** in love with him?"

She sighed. She hated explaining this. He brushed away her tears, and she took a deep breath, and looked down. "No, I'm not obsessed with him. Kikyo... she's always been best at everything. She's beautiful, talented, graceful, kind- well, to others, at least- ... Everything that I'm not. Any man would fall for her just by looking at her."

Her voice started shaking again. "Ever since I've met her last year, she's been beating me at everything. She almost took away my best friend from me, she's been grabbing most of the spotlight, and now... She's grabbing Inuyasha."

Bankotsu felt a pang of sympathy for her. He forced her to look at him again. "So you're upset because she's grabbing your boyfriend?"

She was surprised to how he had said it so directly. And then, he said, "Kikyo isn't the one grabbing him. It's all Inuyasha's fault. She's just flirting with him and all, am I right? It's the mutt's fault for not keeping his loyalty to his own girl."

"But that just means that I'm not good enough!" Kagome cried. "She's better than me. She's-"

"A girl," he interrupted. "Just like any other. And besides, if she really could make any guy fall for her with a glance, more than half of the guys in school would run after her."

His voice sounded steady, but, inside, he was boiling with fury. Was this mutt **really** stupid enough to dump someone like Kagome? Seriously? Just what was going through that tiny puppy brain of his when he said that he didn't love her any more? What he would do when he finally got alone with Kikyo? The new girls he was going to hit on after this?

And to give up on someone like Kagome... Bankotsu has heard tons of guys chatter on about how sweet she was, how she was so kind-hearted, how she could never hate, and how she could give anyone she didn't like a second chance...

Giving everyone a second chance...

Did Inuyasha already dump her once, but soon came back to her? Was that how Kagome suffered?

Bankotsu thought that the guy was actually better than this. He couldn't believe just how big a dumbass that... that... what word would have be good to describe him? Oh well, his name was insulting enough.

_Inuyasha_.

_"Yes, that name sounds horrible enough."_

It pissed Bankotsu off how he overestimated someone like him.

He continued, "She's just another girl who knows how to pick up guys in a slutty way. And apparently, Inuyasha's dumb enough to fall for her. But you know what I really find stupid?"

Her questionning look met his warm blue eyes, and he laid an arm around her shoulders. His tone was very soft as he said, "That he didn't see the beauty he had in front of him."

**_END FLASHBACK _**

Oh, that half demon was going to **pay** for what he had done. Crushing Kagome's heart like that even once... No one was to live without any real punishement.

_"Or in this case," _he smirked, _"humiliation."_

Apparently, when Inuyasha found out that Kagome was dating his enemy, he tried everything he could to make them break up. Anything he said was ignored by Kagome and her friends, who took her side.

Now the only person he had was that pale-faced woman.

He and his brothers walked onto the stage, and were greated by a roar of cheers and fangirl's squeeling. Bankotsu walked up to the microphone, and just as he said, 'Hey', the girls yelled their heads off. He would have sworn that he saw someone faint just then.

He looked around and smiled when he saw Kagome and Sango in the crowd. Both his girlfriend and his enemy were there. Perfect.

When the cheers died down (which took almost two minutes), he spoke again. "This song is dedicated to a certain someone. Even though I hate his guts, and even though I'd love to see him die slowly and painfully, I owe him everything. Why? You'll see."

And, here we go again, another round of applause.

Bankotsu took a quick glance behind him to see if his brothers were okay. They gave him a thumbs-up. He snickered. _"It's show time."_

In a heartbeat, Renkotsu, and Bankotsu were already playing their guitars, and Suikotsu started his drums. Jakotsu waited for his turn with his keyboard. Everyone shouted and cheered.

The leader counted the beats carefully. _"Just like we practiced... One, two, three, four. One, two three... four!"_

And he started singing. Jakotsu sang the second voice.

**When he was seeing her,  
>You <strong>**could see he had his doubts.**

**Now, he's missing her,  
>B<strong>**ecause he knows he's missing o-o-o-out.**

Bankotsu spotted Inuyasha staring at him from the back. From the very first lines, Inuyasha already knew that this wasn't going to be good.

**Now it's haunting him,  
>With memories like a ghost.<strong>

**And he's so terrified,  
>'Cause no one else even comes close. <strong>

_"Except for that cold whore," _the leader inwardly grumbled. He continued with a smile,

**He's the guy that you should feel sorry for.  
>He had the world but he thought that he wanted more.<strong>

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then,  
>I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend!<strong>

Bankotsu looked over at Inuyasha's shocked face. He snickered. Now he's got a good idea of what he was dealing with.

**So then, along comes me,  
>This underserving mess.<strong>

**Who would believe,  
>My life would be so blessed.<strong>

**Two months ago, when you left all that debris.  
>Who would've known it would leave <em>everything I need<em>?**

At that verse, he winked at Kagome. Sango elbowed her friend teasingly, which only made Kagome blush. The song started slowing down and Jakotsu's keyboard could finally be heard.

**He's the guy that you should feel sorry for,  
>He had the world, but he thought that he wanted more.<strong>

And the song got to its regualr beat again.

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then,  
>I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend!<strong>

Suikostu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu said the next first line, and Bankotsu went on.

_**If it wasn't for him,  
><strong>_**I would still be searching.**

**_**If it wasn't for him,**_**  
>I wouldn't know my best friend.<strong>**

_****If it wasn't for him,  
><strong>**_****He would be able to see that,****

And all three together...

**_If it wasn't for him,  
><em>He'd be as happy as me!**

Bankotsu's grin seemed to widen everytime he saw Inuyasha's expression change. There was anger, disgust, guilt, embarassment, everything he could have imagined.

This was going perfectly.

Kagome looked completly embarassed, but happy. Sure, when Bankotsu sang, he sounded pretty possesive of her, but he seemed to have really ment everything he felt. She was everything to him, he was happy to be with her, just the way she was... Unlike Inuyasha.

The next line made her go red like a tomato, and made Sango snicker.

**When she and I_ settle down_, you can bet  
>That he is going to have to settle for less.<strong>

Bankotsu spotted Kikyo's eyes widened and saw her gasp as a horrified expression crossed her face. Inuyasha growled at him, and he snickered.

**He's someone I would hate to be,  
>I got the girl and he's left with just a memory...<strong>

**He's the guy that you should feel sorry for,  
>He had the world he thought that he wanted more.<strong>

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then,  
>I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend!<strong>

They all stopped playing and the crowd roared.

Bankotsu saw Inuyasha storming away from everything and Kikyo ran after him not far behind. He smirked. Then, he looked back at his girlfriend who was blushing like crazy, and at Sango, who was giggling at her friend. And he smiled.

That animal finally got what he deserved.

_"Thanks, mutt. This is how I repay you for giving me your girl."_

* * *

><p><strong>If you've already listened to this song, you already know that I took out the last part (I just found it really slow and smooth. I don't think Bankotsu would have liked going that slow and gentle either knowing how cocky he is).<strong>

**And I also modified 'Two years' to 'Two months' because I just wanted to make sound like it had more sense. **

**Please don't complain to me saying that 'two years' would make it sound Ban and Kag's relationship sweeter. If Inuyasha chassed after Kagome for two years like a maniac, that would make him sound too obsessive, now wouldn't it? **

**Hope you liked it, and review~! ^^**

_**~FoxRain7~**_


End file.
